Rayne
Rayne A.K.A. BloodRayne is a Dhampir/half human half vampire. She is the daughter of the Nazi Vampire Kagan and an unnamed human woman. History Rayne is a bloodthirsty American Dhampir, born c.1915-1916. Her mother was raped by her vampire father, Kagan. Kagan later murdered her mother's entire family so that the only family member Rayne could turn to is him. This wasn't cruelty, but a policy for all of the dhampir he "created", possibly so that humans wouldn't revolt and use the vampire/dhampir weakness of the sun, holy items and water against them. Circa 1932, she spent her teenage years trying to hunt down and kill her father, to avenge her family. Her search led her to Europe, where she murdered Vampires before being apprehended. She claimed that her victims had been vampires, but was disbelieved by the authorities, but quickly managed to escape from them and continue her hunt. She was recruited into the mysterious Brimstone Society via an invitation. The Brimstone Society sent her on missions to eliminate supernatural threats to the world. One of these missions required her to use her vampiric powers against the Nazis, who were on the verge of using magical artifacts to bring the demon Beliar back to life. Rayne also learned of a plan to use demonic parasites called 'Daemites' against the enemies of the Nazis, after they had been tested on prisoners. Powers, Abilities and Weapons As Dhampir, she has superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and stamina. Feeding: Rayne drinks the blood of enemies to restore her own health. She can also perform execution moves while feeding to gain Rage. Aura Vision: Aura Vision allows Rayne see clearly all living enemies nearby, regardless of the lighting, as well as secret vampire lairs. Using Aura Vision, Rayne can see living beings through walls and doors, and the strength of their aura gives her a rough indication of their health. Ghost Feed: A ghostly double of Rayne targets the nearest enemy and feeds on them. Some large enemies and all bosses are immune to Ghost Feed. This allows Rayne to regain health whilst engaged in other action. Enthrall: The same ghostly double as in Ghost Feed appears, but this time it enters the targeted enemy, causing the enemy to fight for Rayne. Enthralled enemies are killed when Enthrall wears off. Dilated Perception: Rayne's reflexes and perception are enhanced, effectively allowing her to slow down her perception of time. This allows her to react more quickly and effectively to whatever might occur. Note that everything still moves at the same speed, Rayne only sees it moving slower. Super Speed: Rayne's perception of time is slowed as with Dilated Perception, but Rayne also moves faster than normal. Freeze Time: Despite the name, this ability does not actually freeze time. However, Rayne's speed is dramatically increased and her perception is such that enemies hardly seem to move. Blood Rage: Rayne's blade attacks and kicks become much stronger, but she cannot block. Blood Fury: Blood Fury is essentially a more powerful version of Blood Rage. In this state Rayne causes more damage to enemies who can not restrain her frenzied attacks, but as with Blood Rage, cannot block. She will kill anyone who stands in her way. Blood Storm: A deadly vortex of blood whirls around Rayne, killing and destroying most enemies within its range instantly. Some large enemies and bosses are not killed by Blood Storm, but are still damaged by it. Gallery Rayne concept.jpg|Rayne concept Rayne BloodRayne costume 1.jpg|Rayne BloodRayne costume 1 Rayne BloodRayne costume 2.jpg|Rayne BloodRayne costume 2 Rayne dress.jpg|Rayne dress Rayne BloodRayne 2 costume.jpg|Rayne BloodRayne 2 costume Rayne dress with weapons.jpg|Rayne dress with weapons Rayne changes.jpg|Rayne changes Dark Rayne.jpg|Dark Rayne Schoolgirl Rayne.jpg|Schoolgirl Rayne Cowgirl Rayne.jpg|Cowgirl Rayne Category:Dhampir Category:Article stubs